Stitch High School years
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: A three season story, It will have the three years of college of Stitch, Angel, Leroy, Reuben, Sparky, French Fry, Nosy and other experiments, contains: StitchXAngel, ReubenXOC, LeroyXOC (This OC is from Benny the crazed cartoonist), SparkyXOC and various other couples, rated T because everyone here are teenagers right?


_**Me: Hey Stitch! Yalready have been in high school?**_

_**Stitch: High School?**_

_**Me: College…**_

_**Stitch: Uh… no**_

_**Me: Well, this is a spin-off of the 3**__**rd**__** season of Lilo & Stitch, and tells about you, Angel, Reuben and other experiments such as Bonnie, Clyde, Leroy (629), Zack and every other experiment (cousin) you know, going to college! And your talking is gonna be WAY different! Except the "Ih", "Naga", "Megga" and "Gaba"**_

_**Stitch: Stitch goes to High School!**_

_**Me: This is the High School series, a spin-off to the 3**__**rd**__** season of Lilo & Stitch! Enjoy the story!**_

**Stitch's College**

**CAST:**

**Stitch Pelekai (626) (This is Lilo's last name, other experiments will have invented names or names copyrighted from other categories)**

**Angel Miller (624)**

**Reuben Seville (625)**

**Sparky Gutierrez (221) (That's MY last name I putted on Sparky)**

**Leroy Neyo (629)**

**Bonnie Austin (149)**

**Clyde Austin (150) (They're brothers/sisters)**

**Isa "Bella" Rose (248)**

**Yaarp Akalaia (613)**

**Fibber Steel (032)**

**French Fry (062)**

**Kixx Pervert (601)**

**Chopsuey (621)**

**Nosy Finder (199)**

**Slushy Cream**

**CHAPTER 1: My first day of College**

**Honolulu, Hawaii, 24 of January of 2015, Stitch's house**

_Apply some pressure – Maximo Park_

Stitch was sleeping on his bed while Lilo was making breakfast, when she ended, she rang the bell on his room, signalizing that his breakfast was ready, he woke up and greeted Lilo, when they were on the breakfast, Lilo broke the silence.

"Hey Stitch, isn't your first day at college today?" She said, Stitch glanced at his clock, it was 06:55, he goes to school at 7:00am.

"Yeah, I have college today, but I only will exit at 7:00am, the school's 7:30" Stitch said.

"Really? And how's your girlfriend Angel?" Lilo said, ever since Stitch and Angel ended the 3rd year of school, they started dating, and never broke up, he even bought a floating car for their dates (_Like that floating red car that Stitch drives on the movie and too on the series, but on "Stitch!" He drives a car with wheels_).

"She's good, she may be getting ready by now…" Stitch said

**Same time, Angel's house**

Angel was eating her breakfast of 06:25, her companion, Nani Pelekai, was with her.

"Hey Angel, how about Stitch?" She said.

"He's good, we'll only go for college in 07:00am" Angel answered, it was their first year in college, they'll stay in college for three years (_This spin-off series will have three seasons, this is the first one_).

"Um… good job at reaching the college! Did you guys developed a crush in the school years?" Nani asked, since the 6th year (5th grade), Stitch and Angel had met, developing a crush that existed 'till the 3rd year of medium grade, before that, Stitch had saw Angel some times, on the park, on the lunch, you know, these days, in the 3rd year, Stitch wanted to show Angel how much she loved her, and Angel remembered that day, after Stitch confessed his love to her, they had their first kiss.

**Flashback, Honolulu school, after class.**

"I love you Angel" Stitch confessed, leaving her breathless, she knew that this crush she had on him would get out one time, and it did got out this time.

"Stitch… I just wanted you to know… I had a crush on you too… I've been feeling the same way with you…" Angel confessed as well, after this, they leaned over with a HUGE urge that caught them, but as if they knew, their lips touched, that was it, their first kiss.

**End flashback**

Angel sighed, but with a surprise, when she glanced at the clock, it was 07:02am, Stitch OBVIOUSLY was waiting her, she heard a horn coming from outside the house.

"Angel! Where you are?!" Stitch was already calling her; she got her backpack and headed for the car.

"Sorry Stitch, I was just having a flashback…" She said.

_Vertigo – U2_

"About our first kiss?" He said, making her blush. "Err… kind of…" She answered, Stitch opened the door and she got in, then, Stitch drove to the Honolulu Eastman High (_A parody to the West Eastman College from AATC [Alvin and the Chipmunks]_) when they arrived, their other friends were waiting them

"Hey Stitch! Hey Angel!" The first one was Reuben, experiment 625, the second was Sparky, experiment 221, and there was the Austin brothers, Clyde and Bonnie, which were valentines ever since the 2nd year of medium school, they had other friends too, Yaarp, that was their math teacher, Leroy, Stitch's twin brother, but that doesn't lived with him (_The only odd thing is that, he's not evil on this Fanfiction, as well as Reuben, which person that he lives with is Gantu and Hamsterviel, which, as Leroy, aren't evil too, odd right?_), Isabella Rose, which was called Bella, it was their P.E teacher, P.E is Stitch and Angel's favorite subject, French Fry, #62, was their friend from lunch, Kixx Pervert was their ladies' man friend, he always calls the attention of girls, but the only girls he couldn't get are Nosy, Bella and, obviously Angel, but what he doesn't know, is that Nosy had a little crush on him, a crush that only Stitch, Angel, Reuben, Sparky, Clyde and Bonnie knew.

"Hi Reuben, Sparky, Clyde and Bonnie!" Stitch greeted them after parking his car.

"How was your two month vacation?" Sparky said, they were conversating about other things too, when they ended the conversation, the bell rang, which signalized that the class started, they all ran to the room 626, Stitch's signature room, and it was where they studied, the first class was, of lucky of all of them, Math, with Yaarp, their favorite teacher.

"Hey guys! Welcome again!" Yaarp said, greeting all of them. "Oh! Hi Stitch! Didn't saw you there! How's your Ohana?" Yaarp talked with Stitch.

"Lilo's OK, she has college too! But at afternoon" Stitch answered, when he stayed in Honolulu, he saw Lilo grow up, and then go to college, but she would live with him, he got to school after all of the evil were dead, Leroy turned to be good now, but lived in other house so that he couldn't get in trouble, Lilo was on her last year of college, as for Stitch, he was on his first, together with Angel, that he met at the 6th year (5th grade) of school.

"Well, I live with Lilo's sister Nani, but I'm good" Angel continued Stitch, she met Lilo only later, when Stitch was with Yuna, when he got back, he was on school, as well as Angel, when Lilo grew up, she had to go away from Nani, so Nani received Angel on her house, and let her stay.

"Hi too you too Angel, Reuben, how's with Gantu and Hamster?" Yaarp talked with Reuben.

"They are still making some science, but outta that, they're as dumb as they were when they were bad… As for me, I still make sandwiches…" Reuben said, laughing a little.

"Ah… I see you, OK, I'll get it, I wonder how your friends are Stitch…" "We're all OK!" After Yaarp had asked that, everyone had answered that, it was like everyone in the class was Stitch's friend.

"Stitch naga has TOOOO many friends!" He explained (_I said that these words would get back!_)

"Ah… OK, I was a little scared… and how's your twin brother Stitch?" Yaarp continued

"Leroy 629? He's good too, but he's on other room, not here." Stitch explained, He was on the 626 room, as for Leroy, he was on Kixx's room, the 601.

"Good" Yaarp said and continued the class.

**10:00am**

**Angel's POV**

We were on the cafeteria, I and Stitch were eating a sandwich that Reuben made for us, as for he, he was eating his signature sandwich, but we saw that the bite he made regenerated, then I think I saw a girl experiment looking at him, and closing her eyes everytime Reuben made a bite, maybe she had a crush on him? I approached her in the act.

"Hey!" "AAHHH!" I called her and she got scared.

"Oops… sorry about that… I just think I saw you regenerate every bite Reuben makes on his sandwich, are you having a crush?" I said, and just as I thought, she blushed, that confirmed, and Reuben did noticed that conversation I had with her, and when she blushed, he approached her and waiting no more time, pulled her in a kiss, now that would score a date. Stitch saw that and approached me, he giggled a little, because it was about time that Reuben needed a girlfriend, she said that her name was Nita Kawasaki, experiment 330, and had said after her first kiss that she had a crush on Reuben right before this year, we were on the 3rd year when that happened

**Flashback, Honolulu School, 10:00am, cafeteria**

**Nita's POV**

I was walking around the cafeteria, when I saw what looked like a hamster experiment, I asked someone about him, and it said that that hamster was experiment 625, Reuben, I felt something inside me making my body heat more, but I didn't knew what feeling was that, I just knew that I felt that towards Reuben, do I… have a crush?!

**End flashback**

**Third person**

And that crush was there before Reuben launched his first kiss, he was not THAT of a ladies' man, but it was good anyway.

_Lindsay Lohan - First_

Their next class was P.E, everyone's favorite class, with the teacher Bella, Nosy was there, along with Leroy, French Fry and, of course, Kixx, when he was talking with his friends, Nosy was looking at him, but he didn't saw it, we had touched his shoulders and ran away, when he turned around, instead of catching us, he caught Nosy, she turned away blushing, they couldn't believe they were doing this, Kixx was approaching her, when she turned around, she hesitated no time and kissed him, at first, Kixx thought that calling the attention too much maybe was that good, but knowing that someone had a crush on you, it was WAAAAY better, Stitch was approaching Leroy.

"Hey L!" He greeted him

"Hi Stitch! How you've been? And how's Angel?" Leroy asked him.

"I'm good, and you?" Angel had said to him

"Ah I'm fine, only that I'm seeing the ladies' man being kissed, which is odd…" Leroy said which made Stitch and Angel giggle a little.

"Eh… How YOU are on girls?" Stitch asked the red experiment

"Uh… well…" Leroy's voice was trailing-off; there were more girls than boys on his class which made him nervous.

"Megga still don't have one but…" he was going to say until he saw a green experiment (_**A/N: That is Benny's OC Megan, experiment 388, she has all of the credits for her!**_), that experiment looked like Angel, but it was green, had Stitch's ears, with those bulges on it, the ONLY difference is that, she used clothes, a red T-shirt (Much for his liking) and some jeans, Stitch and Angel turned around to see what made Leroy get his jaw dropped.

"Oh, I met her a little time before; she's mine and Angel's friend experiment 388, Megan!" Stitch said, Angel had confirmed the explanation when she approached her

_OST: Flo Rida ft. Nelly Furtado – Jump!_

"Hey Megan!" She called her, which she waved her hand

"So how you've been girl?" Megan said

"Ah I'm good; Stitch's with me now, only is that someone had its attention called from you…" Angel said, pointing to Leroy, which made him blush pink (_**He's red, how he'll blush?**_) Megan saw that and grinned, which made his blush grew harder; it grew even harder when she was approaching him.

"Good luck man!" Stitch said before start running for Angel

_OST: Ke$ha – Blow_

"Why you little-"Hey!" Leroy was cursing when Megan came close to him, which he blushed again.

"Uh… ah… err… a…" He was lost for words, Stitch and Angel giggled at that, he was that nervous with girls? (_**A/N: Don't flame me, it's a high-school, their personalities will have to change!**_)

"Lost for words? I never saw someone do that!" complied Megan

"I'm nervous OK? N-E-R-V-O-U-S, nervous!" Leroy shot back, which made Megan lean over for him, now he was sweating, the next thing he knew, was that she warped her arms beyond what he imagined, around his throat.

"Relax and get some air, this will be long" Megan said before pulling him into a kiss, at the time they were doing this (Which appeared to be more than 7 minutes!) Stitch and Angel had gotten an ice-cream from Slushy Cream, another one of their friends (_**A/N: Help me with Slushy's number! I'll put his number on the A/N on the first part of the next chapter!**_) When they saw Megan kissing Leroy, the only thing that came out of their mouths was:

"Score!"

**12:00pm, end morning school, afternoon school start**

**Lilo's POV**

_OST: Maroon 5 - Misery_

I was approaching school when Stitch and his friends came out of it, I saw some couples, Stitch and Angel were the most obvious, but their other friends already had their girls right on the first day, Reuben had Nita, Kixx had Nosy, Clyde obviously was with Bonnie I thought, but the most amazing couple I saw was Leroy and a different experiment I never saw, I asked to Stitch and he said that was Megan, experiment 388, Leroy's girlfriend, I said for him to get food for HunkaHunka, our pet experiment 323, Angel said Jumba created another experiment like HunkaHunka, she named her "Hawaii", because she had green and blue on her color, officially, HunkaHunka and Hawaii are a couple, but he still lives with _Lilo & Stitch _and Hawaii lives with Nani & Angel, but almost all of the time, Hawaii or HunkaHunka visited one another, Stitch had an idea that popped on his mind.

"Maybe they can have a house in a tree I saw, it's on the midway of my house and yours!" Stitch said to Angel, which she nodded, they made their house on that tree and presented both HunkaHunka and Hawaii with that house, and they think that after some days, they'll have some baby experiments, pretty cool huh?

Well, that's was only their first day, the other ones will have more surprises

_Credits: Elvis Presley – A little less conversation_

_**Me: So this was the first chapter! I can't tell the OST 'Cause there are sooo many songs! It's Crazy!**_

_**Stitch: Next chapter you decide!**_

_**A: Travel to Brazil**_

_**B: Spring Break**_

_**C: OC/OC new couple**_

_**Me: I'll try and ask some authors to see if they have an experiment to borrow me, besides; Benny the crazed cartoonist has all the credit for Megan! Besides, she's already here!**_

_**Benny: Hey guys!**_

_**Stitch: Hi Benny!**_

_**Benny: Hey Stitch!**_

'_**Till next chapter!**_


End file.
